


Buck's Not Jealous (Except He Totally Is)

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chimney Knows, Chimney WIns The Bet, Feelings Confession, Feels, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Maddie and Chimney Set Them Up, Maddie knows, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Buck gets jealous of Maddie and Chimney's relationship. Maddie and Chimney hatch a plan. A frustrated rant at his sister finally spurs them to do something about their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 377





	Buck's Not Jealous (Except He Totally Is)

Buck sputters his vehement denial at Eddie’s accusation, the fridge door flinging shut as his arm flails, “Jealous? That doesn’t even make sense, why would I be jealous? That’s my sister, ew Eddie. I’m not jealous”

“I don’t know man, you’ve been complaining about them since we got here. Seems like you’re pretty jealous of their relationship” Eddie persists.

Buck scoffs, twisting the bottle as he shakes his head before jabbing a pointed finger in Eddie‘s direction. 

“I am not jealous! I just think it’s disturbing how they’re just making out all the time. They’re not even watching the movie, Eddie. Why did they bother coming? I didn’t host movie night to watch my sister stick her tongue down Chim’s throat. Why can’t they just keep their hands off of each other for a little bit, man? I don’t need to see my sister being all lovey dovey”

“Lovey dovey?” Eddie mocks, lifting his own beer to his lip to hide his smirk “Listen to yourself. You’re getting worked up over this for nothing, Buck. Just ignore them and watch the movie if it bothers you that much”

Buck knows Eddie is right. He needs to stop letting it get to him, but he can’t help the irritation niggling under his skin when he sees the two making out in the corner of his eye whilst he and Eddie sit watching the movie. It’s weird and unfair to see his sister get more action on his couch tonight than he’s gotten in months. 

Okay, so maybe Eddie has a point about the jealousy but Buck can’t help being bitter. The whole reason he’d invited Maddie and Chimney to movie night was to distract him from his own desire to crawl into Eddie’s lap and kiss him breathless as the movie plays forgotten in the background. It’s not fair. 

Having Eddie so close and yet so unreachable is maddening and their presence has done nothing to assuage his yearning. Instead he’s had to sit idly by wallowing in his own loneliness alongside the man he can’t have, all while his sister and her boyfriend get to have what he so desperately wants. An irrational part of his mind had even entertained the thought that they were doing it on purpose to get to him. It’s infuriating and Buck hasn’t been able to keep his complaints at bay. 

He knows he’s being unfair, and luckily neither of the two had taken his whining seriously; Maddie just laughed off his comments and kept shooting him playful looks. Eddie, though, had called him out on it and Buck is feeling appropriately mortified at Eddie’s reproach of his actions. 

“I know. I’ll try” Buck concedes reluctantly. He can’t justify his behaviour to Eddie, not when his feelings for the other man are the true reasoning behind his brattish comments. He means it when he says he’ll try, but he doesn’t know how much more of their loved-up behaviour he can take before he burst from frustration. 

The two return to the living room and Buck tries, he really tries. He sits on the other side of the couch, hoping the physical distance will help him move past his unwarranted resentment. Eddie takes up Buck’s old place between him and the others without questioning the seating change. 

Having Eddie between them helps at first, the older man’s body acting as a barrier and helping to block the sight of Maddie and Chimney cuddled together from his peripheral vision. He manages to settle back into the movie and keep his eyes forward for the most part. He still finds his gaze wandering to the left but that’s not surprising, he’s used to sneaking glances at Eddie. 

His plan to keep his feelings at bay by having more people around has clearly failed, but at least he no longer has Maddie and Chimney in his sights, rubbing their relationship in his face. 

Buck’s relief is short-lived. The noises start just as his shoulders relax back into the couch, the giggling and satisfied hums becoming increasingly louder. Buck tries to ignore it, but even Eddie’s fists stiffen in his lap. The discomfort is unsettling and as Maddie giggles again Buck snaps to a stand, his annoyance erupting.

“Seriously? Can you guys not? If all you want to do is flirt and make out you should have stayed in your own place. I shouldn’t have to sit here and put up with this” Buck’s arms are flailing, movements jerky as his rant takes over his limbs.

“Wow Buck, no need to sound so jealous” Maddie’s smirk is infuriating, the glint in her eyes causing buck to grit his teeth against his own lip and glare at her. His head twists side to side in frustration trying to reign in his outburst to no avail.

“Seriously? I’m not jealous!” He bursts “I just don’t need to witness your foreplay while I’m trying to watch a movie. Which, by the way, is the reason you came here, even though I haven't seen either of you so much as glance at the screen”.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Buck. We’re just kissing” Maddie says in the same patronising drawl she’d always used in order to rile him him with as a kid. If he were thinking straight he would have noticed the knowing glint in her eye, he’d have been able to piece it all together and realise that she was setting him up for very reaction.

“Just kissing? You’re practically in Chim’s lap. I can hear your mouth noises from across the couch and the giggling is driving me nuts. Plus, it’s definitely not just kissing when your mouth is attached to his neck, don’t think for a second I don’t see that hickey.” 

Chimney at least has the decency to flush at the comment, head turning away in embarrassment. Maddie just rolls her eyes as if he’s overreacting. He becomes more determined to prove his point and make her see how weird it is for her to act this way around him. 

“How can you not think this is disturbing? I don’t want to see my sister getting hot and heavy right in front of me. How would you feel if I just crawled into Eddie’s lap and started giving him hickeys? You honest telling me you’d be okay with seeing me practically building up to sex on the couch if I came your place to ‘watch a movie’?”

Buck’s panting, breathless both from the avalanche of frustration that had just collapsed from his mouth and the mental image of the scene he’s just described. The room is cloaked in stilted silence and becoming stifling. 

He’s scared to look at Eddie’s reaction, knowing the other man can see the flush across his face and hoping he takes it as one of rage. His anger melts into confusion as he sees Maddie’s eyes, wide and pleased, holding back laughter with her lips folded into her mouth. 

“That would be pretty good by me, actually. I have this week in the betting pool” 

Chim’s voice is light, nonchalant as he shrugs before flinching as Maddie lightly slaps his arm to silence him. Buck’s face contorts in confusion, too stunned to reply. He can’t fathom the change in mood at first, but then as his frustration dissipates and his mind clears the pieces finally fall together.

“You did this on purpose” 

Maddie’s laughter breaks free as Buck voices his epiphany, Chim’s hands opening as if to say ‘voila’. Buck does not think this is an appropriate ‘voila’ moment. He’s freaking out. His head snaps to Eddie, his heart jumping into his throat as he scans his tense posture.

Eddie’s face is turned away from him so he’s unable to see anything but the deep flush disappearing into the neckline of his t-shirt. His hands are fisted at his thighs, gripping so tightly to his jeans that his knuckles are white with the force. His left leg is bounding rapidly as it tends to do when he overthinks or gets anxious. Buck’s gut twists in anticipation, not knowing what to make of Eddie’s reaction.

“Well, our work here is done. I guess we’ll leave you two to it”

Buck says nothing as he watches Maddie and Chimney make their swift exit. The door closes behind them, trapping he and Eddie alone in the house and surrounded by the tension of the unknown. _What happens now? Did he make his feelings too obvious? Does Eddie hate him? How can he fix this?_

It’s Eddie that breaks the silence with a stutter, “Do you- Um. Do you really-?”

Buck hold his breath, waiting for Eddie’s question to come but the other man stills completely, huffing a sigh of frustration that trails off into the silence. Buck feels light-headed, drowning in the whirlpool of his own mind. He steps forward, taking a seat in front of Eddie and tries to decipher the disquieted look on his friend’s face. 

“Do I what?” Buck asks, because as much as he fears Eddie’s rejection he can’t stand the dreadful suspense. Eddie opens and closes his mouth twice before his eyes lock on Buck’s with a steely determination. Eddie’s face is a mask, deliberately blank of emotion in preparation for Buck’s reply as he finally gets the question out.

“What you said to Chim and Maddie, about us, is that something you want?”

Buck scans his face, hoping to see something peeking through the mask, anything that can provide a clue at so what answer Eddie’s expecting. He wants to take the chance, to open his mouth and let his feelings spill out. He wants to reach for the hope that tells him they could start something, right here right now. He doesn’t. The crippling fear is holding him back and instead he stutters out a question of his own.

“What um- what makes you think that?” It’s a weak reply. He knows it and Eddie knows it, but it succeeds in getting the mask to slip away. Eddie’s hands lift in exasperation and lets out a nervous scoff of laughter. He leans towards Buck, his imploring eyes captivating Buck’s attention.

“You’ve been jealous all night” Eddie states, leaving no room for argument and Buck doesn’t dare to give one as Eddie continues, voice giving away his increasing desperation as he scoots closer along the couch, 

“I think it’s because you want what they have. And I- the way you look at me sometimes Buck, I- Sometimes I think I’m imagining it but I swear you look at me like you want more than what we have. Like I’m someone important. I brushed it off, thought I was just projecting, you know? I hang out with you and I see you with Christopher, and I love having you there. It feels like you’re meant to be there and I convinced myself I was just seeing what I wanted to see, letting my own desire cloud my judgement. But tonight, seeing you get so jealous of what they have I couldn’t help but wonder if you’d want that. I imagined you wanting that with me. So when you said all those things about us and being together, Buck I. Please tell me I’m not just imagining this. Is there something here? Because I’m going a little crazy wondering” 

Buck’s lets out a shaky breath, his whole body melting more and more with the relief throughout Eddie’s outburst. Eddie trails off and the only sound left in the room is Buck’s astonished huff as he tries and fails to find the word to explain the sheer elation he’s feeling. No words come, he’s not sure there are words in existence that are fitting enough to describe the way his heart soars out of his chest and somersaults around him, screaming ‘I-told-you-so’s’ at his doubtful mind. 

It feels silly to compare it to the end of a war, but it’s the only way Buck can think to explain the sudden peace that overwhelms him after so long of his love-struck heart battling with the insecurities plaguing his brain. He’d imagined Eddie feeling the same way so many times but he’d never allowed himself to believe it could actually happen. Yet here Eddie is, right in front of him, proclaiming that he feels the same with all the desperation of a man starved of water. 

“Buck, please say something. Please tell me I didn’t just fuck this all up” Eddie’s voice is strained, his eyes gleaming as a veil of pain begins settling over the hopeful longing displayed openly across Eddie’s face.

“You didn’t fuck it up” Buck assures, an awed smile steching across his face as he breathes out the words.They’re the only words he can manage before his urge to satisfy cravings wins out. 

He surges forward, staking claim of Eddie’s lips with his own, forcing back his grin as Eddie allows it and sinks into the kiss. Eddie’s hands grope at Buck’s sides, pulling him closer as the heat increases between them. Buck’s teeth scrape against Eddie’s bottom lip before briefly capturing the skin and pulling as he takes a breath. 

Their lips are apart for less than half a second, Eddie’s mouth opening to pant before finding his way to Buck’s mouth again and groaning as Buck’s tongue works into his mouth. Buck’s hands wander their way across Eddie’s body before settling. One hand lands on Eddie’s thigh, slowly sliding higher as he moves closer resulting in Eddie gasping into his mouth. Buck moves until he’s kneeling and the other hand tightens on the back of Eddie’s neck, tilting Eddie’s head up to deepen the kiss. 

Eddie remains pliant, welcoming Buck’s control of their movements. It causes a surge of heat to race through Buck’s body, escaping his throat as he groans into Eddie’s mouth. 

The kiss remains passionate until both run out of air, breathing only each other for the last few seconds until their need to survive defeats their need to stay locked up in each other. Buck pulls away gasping, head tilted back in ecstasy as he tries to catch his breath, made all the harder by the feel of Eddie’s own gasps against the sensitive his neck. 

“Ah, you’re going to kill me if you keep that up” Buck pants as Eddie’s lips graze his neck and begin trailing frenzied open-mouthed kisses along Buck’s throat between pants. Eddie laughs breathlessly and the sound lights up Buck’s entire being, the buzz of blissful satisfaction crawling across his skin like fire and spreading his smile wide.

“We should stop,” Eddie pants and places one last kiss on Buck’s shoulder before resting his forehead against it “I think we should slow this down a bit. I don’t want to rush this”

Buck can hear the hint of nervousness through Eddie’s decisive statement, as if he’s worried how Buck may react. 

Buck leans back on his heels and pulls their foreheads together with the hand still on Eddie’s neck, looking him in the eyes. He wants Eddie to see the sincerity when Buck tells him “We can go as slow as you want, Eds. I want to do this right”

Eddie’s answering grin is practically blinding and Buck barely resists the urge to boast proudly that he caused it. Eddie leans in to kiss him softly again and Buck hums in contentment against his lips before they pull away.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that” Eddie whispers, the words tickling against Buck’s cheek.

Buck brushes their mouths together again, murmuring his reply against Eddie’s lips “Good, because I don’t plan on ever stopping. I’ve wanted this for far too long, you’re never getting rid of me now” 

“Good”


End file.
